The End Of All Things
by whimsicalMedley
Summary: Amelia E. Jones is a dork. She's got glasses, braces, and has a love for Marvel superheroes. Amelia was totally fine with being a goody two shoes, until the school's notorious punk, Alice Kirkland, decides to saunter into her life. Nyotalia nerd/punk AU.
1. Bombshell Blonde

_"That blonde, she's a bomb, she's an atom bomb.  
Rigged up and ready to drop.  
Bad news, I'm a fuse, and I've met my match.  
So stand back, it's about to go off."_

 _-Bombshell Blonde by Owl City_

* * *

Amelia Eleanor Jones was what the world would call a goody two shoes.

Every school day she'd wake up at exactly six am, only cursing the sun a few times. Next, she'd pick an outfit out; said outfit usually consisted of a baggy sweater, a skirt, some knee high socks, and shoes. After grabbing something small to eat, Amelia would go to the bathroom to attempt to brush her short, yet unruly, blonde curls and brush her teeth (which was difficult with braces, thank you very much!). When this was done, the seventeen year old would grab her bookbag in the corner of her bedroom with one hand, and her twin sister Madeline with the other.

Just another day in the Williams-Jones house.

At school, Amelia usually sat in the front. Her friend Ariel would sit with her in her first class, English. Sitting with her Danish friend really managed to wake her up, because honestly, the girl was an energizer bunny. Even though the American hated English, it tended to go by quickly; having a friend to geek out with definitely helped.

In her gym class, Amelia would talk with her friend Sakura. Sakura had absolutely zero tolerance for physical activity, but that was okay, because neither did Amelia. The teenager wasn't very physically active, and she was already chubby–not that she minded.

History was a breeze for Amelia, especially because she sat next to Monika Beilschmidt. Monika was insanely smart, and would usually keep Amelia on track when she started to stray. But really, it wasn't her fault that the teacher sucked! Drawing Superhero Globo Man is _so_ much more important than Napoleon.

Algebra II was also insanely easy, even though she didn't know anyone in that class. Amelia was naturally gifted with the ability to comprehend math and science a bit _too_ well. There had been multiple occasions where she had corrected a teacher, resulting in a resting bitterness for the rest of the year.

Lunch was the best, and it would always stay that way. Amelia liked to vary who she sat with, but her sister was always with her. Some days she'd sit with Sakura and her siblings, and they'd talk about their current obsessions. Amelia had recently taken a liking to anime, and Sakura could sympathize. Other days, Amelia would be sitting with Ariel and Julchen Beilschmidt, and they would make up "The Awesome Trio." Although Ariel was a geek like Amelia, Julchen was not. She was a cheerleader, and everyone knew her name. She was part of the so called "Bad Friends Trio," which consisted of the beauty known as Françoise Bonnefoy (who Maddie had a total lady boner for), the charming Carmen Fernandez Carreido, and of course, the obnoxious Julchen.

Art was pretty fun. The teenager couldn't draw or paint for shit, but she got to watch Maddie make miracles on canvas. Her sister was naturally gifted at this sort of thing; it always astounded the American. If it wasn't for her Canadian sister, Amelia would've been failing the class for sure.

Biology was the problem.

The problem wasn't the work. No. The problem?

Alice fucking Kirkland.

Alice Kirkland was _not_ to be messed with. She wore ripped jeans, combat boots, a shitload of bracelets, and band t-shirts. So many band t-shirts. The side of her head was shaved, but the rest reached her back. Alice had a lot of piercings, and a lot of tattoos, and always seemed to be wearing heavy eyeliner and mascara. Her resting bitch face didn't help her case either. If her apparel didn't scream "anarchy," her personality sure as hell did. Alice didn't really talk to anyone except for two people; Nora Bondevik and Violetta Popescu. They too were total punks, but instead of being from England like Alice, Nora was from Norway, and Violetta was from Romania.

Rumors about the three of them spread like wildfire. One minute they were apparently selling drugs, and the next they were planning to overthrow the government. For reasons Amelia _really_ can't begin to understand, Ariel had been head over heels for Nora since elementary school. It was weird, considering Ariel spent her time watching Doctor Who, and Nora seemed like the type of girl that liked spray painting and sharp objects.

But anyway, biology was an issue because Alice _would not shut up._ She would constantly complain, and if she wasn't doing that, her stupid music was playing. Seriously, if Amelia had to hear another song about fighting the establishment, she'd scream.

Every day Amelia caught the bus, she'd be stressed as hell. She'd try to get her homework done, and could usually succeed, but it was a trial.

All because of Alice fucking Kirkland.

Amelia was happy she didn't have to interact with that girl at all. She was bad news; nothing good could come from talking to her. So, the teenager was content with letting their worlds stay completely separate.

Too bad fate had other plans.


	2. Wildest Dreams

It had been a mostly uneventful day for an extremely tired Amelia E. Jones. Nothing would've tipped her off that her life was going to be totally flipped upside down.

But oh man, it was.

Sitting in her biology class, the American was doing her best not to scream. Rubbing her temples and praying to God to give her strength, Amelia turned in her seat.

"Could you please turn your anarchy music off?" She hissed, mustering up the best glare she could. Of course, she had to be seated right behind Alice. Undoubtedly _not_ cool.

Alice paused. Then she looked at Amelia. A smile broke onto her face, and the Brit began to laugh, very loudly. Everyone seemed to turn to them, and Amelia's face reddened significantly. Dammit, she didn't need this in her life!

"Sorry love, can't hear you over my 'anarchy music.'" Alice snorted, purposefully turning it up.

Amelia was so tempted to throw her desk right at the bitch's face, one more push, she swore to Jesus Christ above–

"And anyway, I don't take orders from a little nerd, no matter how cute she is."

The American's eyes widened, and she spluttered indignantly. _Cute?_ It wasn't like Amelia was straight (she was the pan with a _plan_ , dammit), but...not cool.

Alice laughed at the expression on Amelia's face, and the latter quickly turned back to the front, her head in her hands. Oh my god, that was _mortifying_. She could feel her face burning, and her body felt hot all over.

 _"No matter how cute she is."_

That was a first. Amelia had never been called cute by a person outside of her family. Her theory was that she was too much of a dork to even be considered cute. Alice had to be toying with her–yeah, that was definitely it. Adjusting her glasses, Amelia quickly pulled out her earbuds and closed her eyes, a sigh of relief escaping her.

 _"He said let's get out of this town,_

 _Drive out of the city,_

 _Away from the crowds._

 _I thought 'heaven can't help me now,'_

 _Nothing lasts forever,_

 _But this is gonna take me down..."_

The teenager smiled to herself, her foot absentmindedly tapping to the beat. Closing her eyes, she laid her head on the desk.

 _"He's so tall,_

 _And handsome as hell,_

 _He's so bad, but he does it so well,_

 _I can see the end,_

 _As it begins,_

 _My one condition is..."_

A sharp tap to her desk had Amelia shooting up in her seat. Looking up, she met the eyes of her very annoyed teacher, causing her to rip her earbuds out and recoil slightly.

"Are we done sleeping, Miss Jones?"

For the second time today, Amelia felt her face turn red. Ignoring the snickers around the room, she nodded quickly. A snort from directly behind her had the American biting her tongue, a scowl marring her face.

"Now that everyone is awake, I have an announcement. We'll be starting a project that will last the duration of the school year. You will have a partner, and you'll be forced to sit with them for the rest of the year in this class. I'll be passing out more information about the project shortly."

Amelia rubbed her eyes tiredly, a yawn escaping her as she waited for her name to be called.

"Amelia Jones," Her teacher started, "You're paired with Alice Kirkland."

Amelia stilled, her eyes growing wide. A bang next to her made her jump, and she turned to meet bright green eyes, full of mirth.

"We meet again."

This had to be a fucking joke.


	3. Trouble

Ariel Kølher was what the world would call a goodie two shoes

The young Danish girl woke up at around five o'clock every morning, a wide smile on her face. After a shower, hurriedly rummaging through her room for clean clothes, and attempting to tame the long mane known as her hair, she'd sprint down the stairs to the kitchen, bringing out ingredients to make whatever she felt like for breakfast (usually a pastry of some kind).

After inhaling her breakfast, Ariel would head out the door at around seven, sprinting to catch her bus. The seventeen year old would usually end up dropping her books, or her glasses, or her _something_ , so it wouldn't be a surprise if she missed it.

At school, Ariel would go to her first class, which was English. It was nice, especially because her obnoxious American friend was there to entertain her. They could talk about Doctor Who and video games, and not too many people would stare, considering a majority of the people were asleep.

Calculus was awful. The class was rowdy and plain rude, but Ariel always tried her best to be a good student. Tina Väinämöinen was in the class too. The only reason Ariel knew her name was because of her cousin, Beatrice Oxenstierna. Beatrice was head over heels for Tina, which was quite odd in Ariel's opinion. Despite Tina's piercings, chains, and general outward persona, she was a very sweet and outgoing, albeit flighty, girl. Beatrice was the exact opposite; a bookworm nerd to the core (much like Ariel), quiet and reserved, and her resting bitch face never helped the fact that she was so shy. The thought of the two getting together was weird as hell, especially since the Dane was fairly certain Tina had no idea that Beatrice existed.

Not that Ariel could judge at all.

Gym was pure torture. Ariel was athletic, but she hated the class. She could run and bench press and had some pretty amazing stamina and endurance, but she was also a total klutz. Sports? No way, she always screwed up. The teenager was always picked last, and it left her embarrassed every time.

Biology was fun, especially because she was with her friend Nancy. The Dutch girl was quiet, and she always had the smell of tobacco around her, but she balanced Ariel out well. The two girls would whisper to each other, and more than once would get in trouble for laughing at something. The teacher always threatened to switch their seats, but Ariel knew that wouldn't happen. No use punishing one of the smartest girls there.

Lunch was always a lot of fun. Ariel would sit with Beatrice and Nancy, but would occasionally join Julchen and Amelia, which always ended in trouble. No matter how much Ariel believed in sticking with rules, she'd always manage to fuck _something_ up.

History was her biggest distraction.

Ariel had the class with Julchen, but the self proclaimed Prussian wasn't the problem. Her problem?

Nora Bondevik.

Dear god, the girl was beautiful. Long, platinum blonde hair, piercings, tattoos, everything. She dressed like a total punk, but Ariel didn't care. It only added to her mysterious aura, something the Dane was desperate to be familiar with. She rarely spoke, but the Norwegian always seemed to have a _look_ on her face. The look usually screamed 'fuck off,' but Ariel couldn't help but be entranced by it. It was breathtaking. The Dane would spend the majority of the class glancing at Nora, ignoring her friend's snickers and jabs. At this point, Ariel was certain _everyone_ knew that she was enthralled with the Norwegian, except for the girl herself. It _sucked_.

The part that sucked the most was that Nora Bondevik didn't even know that she existed.

Ariel would spend the rest of the day in a haze. Art wasn't her strong suit already, and the fact that her head was in the clouds never helped. The Dane was much better at playing the cello anyway. Her mom would pick her up after school, and she'd go home and pass out, dreaming of pink lips and dark blue eyes, which were constantly guarded from the world.

Ariel Kølher was a normal girl, with normal teenage problems, totally head over heels for the girl who was anything but normal. Of course.


	4. Things I'll Never Say

_"I'm tuggin' at my hair,  
I'm pullin' at my clothes,  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool,  
I know it shows.  
I'm starin' at my feet,  
My cheeks are turning red,  
I'm searchin' for the words inside my head.  
I'm feelin' nervous.  
Tryin' to be so perfect.  
Cause I know you're worth it,  
You're worth it, yeah."  
_

 _-Things I'll never say by Avril Lavigne_

* * *

Ariel was running late, and that was not okay.

The Dane had a perfect attendance record since the third grade. _The third grade._ She had to keep it up, dammit!

It wasn't even her fault that she was running late. Her stupid alarm clock had decided to die in the middle of the night, leaving the teen to fend for herself. Ariel wasn't good at that.

After a panicked shout from her mother that o _h my god Ariel, it's 7:15, what are you doing_ , the young girl shot out of bed, running around her room and trying to get dressed without her glasses (which probably wasn't a good idea, considering her skirt was bright red and her shirt was pink. Way to go, Kølher, way to go.)

Her mother drove her to school, which was absolutely maddening. The woman never broke the speed limit, not even a little, and Ariel was fairly certain her head would explode soon. Not even waiting for the car to stop, the Dane leapt out and shouted a "I love you mom! Thanks!" and sprinted into the building

"Whatever god is listening, _please_ tell me that my track days will come in handy."

Ariel was doing pretty good at sprinting through the halls and not getting caught. Looking down at her phone, the teen sighed in relief. Although English was at the other side of the building, she was doing good. Three more minutes, she could totally do this, it was going to be-

 ** _WHAM._**

Pain. Holy shit, so much pain.

Falling flat on her butt, Ariel let out a groan of pain. That...what _was_ that? Looking up, she saw that a locker stood wide open. A locker that now had a dent right where her head had smashed into it.

Blinking blearily, the Dane glared at whoever was behind the locker.

"Hej! Seriously? You open your locker right now? I'm trying to get to class, and having my face smashed in wasn't really a planned part of my-" Ariel's eyes widened as she saw the familiar blue eyes boring into her, the bored expression, the long, blonde hair-

Nora Bondevik. She had just body slammed Nora Bondevik's locker. She finally interacts with the girl she's had a crush on since elementary school...like this.

Well. It was time to dig a hole and never come out.

"I-I mean...uh...I'm sorry, didn't see ya there, hahaha…" Ariel trailed off. God, her face was burning. Making no effort to get up, the Dane rubbed the back of her head nervously. The Norwegian's face had nothing to reveal, until-

"You might want to get up, considering I can see up your skirt. Nice underwear."

And with that, Nora was gone, and Ariel wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there forever.

* * *

At lunch, Ariel still was in shock. She had made it to class on time, but her glasses were cracked and she was still dying of mortification. Honestly, who was so unlucky that they ended up flashing their crush on first interaction?

Apparently Ariel Mathilde Kølher, that's who.

A nudge from Beatrice brought her back from the confines of her mind. At the Swede's confused expression, Ariel sighed.

"I...I might've flashed Nora today by accident…"

Ariel immediately regretted saying anything. The incredulous look, followed by the snort and mirth filled eyes was awful. It didn't help that Nancy heard her, which resulted in teasing for the rest of lunch.

"Are you sure it was an accident, Ariel? I mean, I know you've been getting desperate, but I didn't think you'd go as far as to _flash-_ "

"Shut up!" The Dane shrieked, "Someone will hear you! I don't need people knowing!"

"That's unfortunate, considering I told Julchen."

Ignoring the horrified look that she was given, Nancy cooly walked into her class. Oh boy, payback was going to bite that bitch in the ass. Ariel would make sure of it.

Walking into her history classroom, Ariel ducked her head and tried to keep a low profile.

"Hey Kølher, heard you ended up flashi-"

Quick as lightning, Ariel slapped her hand over Julchen's mouth and grabbed her long, silver hair. Yanking it towards her, the Dane quietly whispered, "Finish that sentence and I will _end_ you."

After she managed to convince Julchen to stop talking about it (which was useless, the entire school already knew), they took their seats. Soon, however, the teacher demanded they all get up.

"There's too much talking in the classroom, so I'm switching our seats!" Mr. Green shouted over their groaning. Ariel kinda blocked out all of the noise until her name was called, and she plopped down at the back corner. And, of course, it was a window seat.

Ariel had no problem with views. In fact, she loved them. That was the problem. Ariel loved watching the outdoors, but she always managed to fall behind because it would take nothing short of a crowbar to pry her away from watching the trees sway or the leaves falling. Ariel wasn't exactly _inattentive_ , but...she just focused on the wrong things. It had always been like that. The Dane was almost positive she had ADD or something, but her parents never got her checked out because it would ruin the image of a perfect daughter. Perfect daughters don't need medication. That's what she had always been told.

"Next to Ariel will be Nora."

Ariel's heart stopped. No. Dear god, no. Yesterday, she would've been elated. But after today's embarrassing panty shot, the teen was ready to dig her grave and lay in it.

As a book bag was unceremoniously dropped next to her, the Dane tried to avert eye contact. Maybe she wouldn't recognize her. Hopefully. Maybe she already forgot. Yeah, that would be great.

"So there's a name to the face of the girl with the Harley Quinn panties."

Ariel's head hit the desk with a dramatic groan.

* * *

 **Okay so, a few things:**

 **1\. I loved writing this so much holy shit. Poor Ariel.**

 **2\. The name of each chapter is now a song! I'll try to put the lyrics at the beginning of each one from now on.**


	5. Jesus of Suburbia

_I don't feel any shame  
_ _I won't apologize  
_ _When there ain't nowhere you can go  
_ _Running away from pain  
_ _When you've been victimized  
_ _Tales from another broken home_

-Jesus of Suburbia by Green Day

* * *

It was safe to say that Alice Kirkland absolutely despised her family.

They were loud. They were annoying. They picked on her. They just...they didn't understand. If it wasn't Penelope running into her room to call her a 'Jerkface', it was Brittany with _god_ knows what strange and terrifying animal, or Merida and Breen and Rhonwen all teasing her for the way she dressed, her friends (or lack of), her piercings, her tattoos, or her parents and their obvious distaste of her.

"I told you, I'm going out." Alice said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at her mother.

"And I told you no. You can't keep seeing these friends of yours. They aren't a good influence. You wouldn't act like this if it wasn't for them!" Her mother exclaimed, coaxing her father out of the living room.

"What's going on here?"

Alice scoffed.

"And you've been a bloody great influence, have you? You can't stop me from leaving this damned house."

"Listen to your mother, Alice. Go back to your room." Her father was glaring at her too now, but Alice was too used to this. It didn't phase her anymore. She shook her head.

"What happened to you? You were such a sweet little girl. Why are you wasting your life like this?" Her mother seemed to have tears in her eyes, but Alice knew it was just an act.

"I'm not wasting my life, mum. I'm being myself! When did that become a bad thing? When it didn't reach your standards? You're always so concerned about yourselves, but honestly, have you ever thought about me?" That seemed to of stunned them for a minute, and Alice took that opportunity to shove past them, making sure to slam the front door shut.

Taking a cigarette out of her pocket and lighting it, the Brit made her way to the local playground. The kids never used it, considering it had become a place for delinquents to go.

Delinquents like her.

After a few minutes of walking, Alice made it to the playground. She sagged in relief when she saw two familiar figures already sitting on the swing sets.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Parents." Alice announced, and they turned to her. Violetta's eyes brightened and she smiled widely, while Nora gave a nod of acknowledgment.

"Should we assume you stormed out like the drama queen you are?" Nora smirked, crossing her arms. The Brit glared venomously at her, but Nora just rolled her eyes, "That's a yes, then."

"Aw Nora, leave the poor girl alone. I think her fuse is a bit shorter than normal." Violetta said, and Alice stuck her tongue out at her. She could feel herself relaxing, and she took a seat next to Violetta.

Kicking some of the wood chips, Alice sighed.

"They tried the 'what happened to our daughter?' talk again."

Violetta's brow scrunched up, and Nora pursed her lips. The seventeen year old took that as a sign to continue.

"They don't like me, so I don't know why they bother. Mum said that I'm wasting my life. I can't say I expected more from her, but still. I just can't wait to get out of this shithole."

Nora and Violetta looked at each other before turning back to Alice's melancholy expression.

"Bună...I'm sorry to hear that. Your mom was being a bitch. But at least we're juniors. One year of this 'shithole' left, and we're free." Violetta said, smiling softly and rubbing Alice's back.

"Minus the crushing weight that adulthood will put on us, yes, we're free." Nora deadpanned, but there was mirth evident in her eyes. Alice laughed, and the other girls almost sighed in relief.

"You two are gits." Alice huffed, a smile worming its way onto her face.

"Yeah, but we're _your_ gits! And when you leave this shithole, we're coming with you. Sorry to say that you're stuck with us for life." The Romanian laughed.

"I dunno what I'd do without you two." The Brit said, smiling at her two best friends. And in that moment, they weren't the social outcasts or the freaks. They were Alice, Nora, and Violetta, and they were happy.

* * *

 **Cheesy ending is cheesy. Also, wow, it's been awhile. In my defense, school has been kicking my ass, and the second half of my finals are tomorrow (I** _ **should**_ **be studying right now, but no). Anyway, I really hoped you liked the Magic Trio, because they're a big part of the story. Sorry not sorry.**


	6. This Isn't The End

**I'M ALIIIIIIIVE!**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been stressed, busy, and occupied with other fandoms...sorry. BUT I've started to outline the plot (which I should've done forever ago, why do I do this to myself), so I should be able to update more! Also, I'm sorry this is short, but it is 2 am and I was hit with inspiration that I didn't want to lose, but I am so tired.**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of suicide.**

* * *

 _An eight year old girl had a panic attack  
'Cause the father she loved left and never looked back  
No longer the hero she counted on  
He told her he loved her and then he was gone_

 _-This Isn't The End, Owl City_

* * *

 _Second grade was difficult for Alice Kirkland._

 _There were bullies that did awful things. They made fun of her for believing in fairies and spells and the mystical creatures she loved to hear about. They'd spit at her and trip her, and once, Sarah McAddams had even spilled her juice on her to make it look like she wet herself. Alice's only happy place was with Violetta Popescu. She had just recently moved to America from Romania, and held the same superstitious beliefs that Alice did. The difference was that Violetta's parents didn't mind at all. Alice's did._

 _Today, however, was different. There was a new student. From what the kids had heard, she was from Norway, and looked really scary. When Alice and Violetta walked into their teacher's class and saw the new girl, they smiled at her. She didn't smile back. The teacher introduced the new girl as Nora Bondevik, and when she was asked to tell the class about herself, she simply sniffed "no thank you" in a heavy Norwegian accent and took her seat. The rest of the class was uneventful._

 _As the weeks past, almost everyone (minus Ariel, who had always been a bit odd) had forgotten all about the quiet Nora Bondevik. She refused to talk to anyone, and she sat alone at lunch and recess. Nobody knew what her problem was, but whenever someone approached her, she'd shut them down. The teachers were concerned, and they seemed to know something that the kids didn't._

 _One day, at recess, Alice and Violetta were sitting on the bench in the shade. It was hot out, and they were having none of that. Vaguely, they knew that Nora was near them, but they didn't really care._

" _-and then he yelled at me. He said I'm being silly for believing in fairies, and that I need to stop. I can't believe my own father sometimes." Alice sighed, and Violetta patted her shoulder in consolation._

" _I just-I really hate him sometimes!" The Brit exclaimed, and then there was a sharp intake of breath near them. Without warning, Nora Bondevik marched over and punched Alice in the nose._

" _Don't ever speak about your parents like that." She hissed, her eyes narrowed, "you don't know what could happen to them. They're your family, and they love you. What would you do if something happened to your dad? If one day he was just gone, and he left you with nothing but your mom and sister, what would you do?"_

 _Violetta and Alice watched with wide eyes as Nora's eyes filled with tears._

" _You don't know what it's like to lose your father because he was sad. You don't know how it feels to know that you-you weren't enough for him to be happy and-" she broke off, furiously wiping her eyes. Although Alice was in a lot of pain and bleeding, she hesitantly reached out to grip Nora's hand. The Norwegian squeezed it so hard it hurt, but Alice said nothing._

" _He-why weren't we good enough?" She hiccupped, and Violetta stood, enveloping Nora in a hug._

 _Alice and Violetta would listen to Nora cry for a bit, before she managed to pull her fasçade together. Nora would apologize, and the three of them would walk down to the nurse to get Alice's nose looked at. A few years later, Nora would finally open up and tell Violetta and Alice about how her father had committed suicide and left her mother with two daughters and a massive debt, which had prompted them to move to America._

 _Nora would never tell them how much her two best friends meant to her (she had never been good with words), but Alice and Violetta knew._

* * *

 **Nora I am so sorry omg**


End file.
